


I died in your arms tonight

by shslemo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I have no idea how to tag, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Top!Hajime, arms tonite, bottom!nagito, mother mother, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslemo/pseuds/shslemo
Summary: Hi! this is my first ever KomaHina fic, and it's based off of a mother mother song, so sorry if it's bad.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	I died in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ever KomaHina fic, and it's based off of a mother mother song, so sorry if it's bad.

"hinata.. h-hinata-kun"  
komaeda rasped, breathlessly in the dark.  
he could feel hinatas hand slithering up his loose t-shirt that had been soaked in the rain on the way home, leaving the bed he lay on damp. one hand went up into his wet, ivory hair, stroking it softly as komaeda moaned his name even more.   
tension, tension, tension.  
passion, passion, passion.

the cloud haired boy couldn't stop these feelings from bubbling up in his chest and throat everytime he was with hinata. he couldn't stop the feeling of pure ecstasy everytime he looked into the deep crimson and emerald eyes he possessed. hinata was so beautiful, it made him cry when he was alone. hinata was so beautiful, his knees felt weak everytime he passed by. komaeda wasn't much of a religious man, nor did he even believe in a God. however he thanked every God he could think of for gifting him Hinata. he thanked them everyday.

hinata worked his way down and fumbled with komaedas belt buckle. every nerve in komaedas body was on fire as he felt the brown haired boys fingers brush against his sensitive skin. komaedas face blushed a deep scarlet while hinata swiftly removed his pants and boxers and placed his tan hands around komaedas pale length. 

komaeda gasped for air as hinata started stroking up and down his cock, smiling while he moved his warm hands.  
the feeling was indescribable. komaeda felt like he was dying in the best way possible. he felt as if with everyone stroke hinata gave, it was one step further up the stairway to heaven.  
up, up, up, up.  
every stroke, every step. komaeda shut his eyes tightly. he could feel the wetness of his precum, lubricating hinatas hands and leading him closer to his end. komaeda was treading upwards, climbing and climbing. he was almost there, his legs becoming numb the more he climbed up the pearly white staircase. he could hear the angels singing. he felt as if he was being lifted into the sky. he shut his eyes even harder, he was so close... so close. 

komaeda suddenly felt a strong wave of pleasure throughout his whole body as he leapt into hinatas arms and cried.  
"H-hajime!" his voice shook, and his head rolled back in satisfaction.

white. his vision, his skin. there was white everywhere, almost like he reached heaven. blinding white.   
komaedas vision blurred as he reached his end. he felt whole.

White light in your arms tonight  
I lost sight in your arms tonight.  
It was nice

after he was finished, komaeda started sobbing, wrapping his arms around the brunette even tighter than before.

I cry in the afterlife  
I cry hard because I have died

komaeda had reached his peak. he tried to finish quickly, so he could be with his love. he died, and hajime was still alive.

And you're alive  
I try to escape afterlife  
I try hard to get back inside  
Your arms alive

Hinata didn't seem too surprised at komaedas sudden reactions, knowing that this was his first time. he just rubbed his back, slowly- feeling his spine. hinata wiped away komaedas hot tears with the back of his hand and delicately placed kisses all over his face. hinata could taste the saltiness of his tears. he laid komaeda down softly and watched his head hit the pillows, hard. he went limp, as if he was dead.   
dead.. hinata thought to himself and quickly dismissed the thought.

that night as komaeda held hinata close, he listened to the soft pitter-patters of the rain outside their home. he remembered how he felt when he climaxed for the first time. it really did feel like death. sweet, satisfying death. komaeda silently giggled.   
cute. it was cute. it felt nice to die in hinatas arms.

And hey, you, don't you think it's kinda cute  
That I died right inside your arms tonight  
That I'm fine even after I have died  
Because it was in your arms I died.


End file.
